


Under the Sky For a Day For a Boy

by angry_ace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fictober 2017, M/M, Sickfic, Sun/Moon - Freeform, jackcrutchie - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_ace/pseuds/angry_ace
Summary: Jack gets sick and Crutchie contemplates their relationship.





	Under the Sky For a Day For a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 2, the prompt was "Under the sun and the moon". This is pretty short but I've written worse.

Crutchie and Jack laid beneath the sunshine on the rooftop they shared, they woke up together discovering that their limbs were tangled together as they often were. Crutchie blinked the sleep from his eyes slowly, “G’morning.” 

 

“Morning sunshine,” Jack replied with a yawn 

 

Crutchie sniffed, “You smell terrible.” 

 

“Oh thanks, you too.”

 

“No I'm serious, are you sick? You must have sweat a lot.”

 

“No I'm not sick,” Jack said through a mind-crushing headache. 

 

“Liar.” Crutchie pressed his hand to Jack’s forehead and felt the warmth radiating from it. “You’re burning up.”

 

“No I’m not. Let’s go sellin’,” Jack tried to stand but his knees went out beneath him. 

 

“Jack!” Crutchie gasped. He shoved his upper body beneath Jack’s falling one, and managed to break his fall. Once Jack had landed on him he thought, that hurt. “Jack are you okay?”

 

“I’m dizzy. I feel sleepy.”

 

“We’re gonna take the day off love, you need to rest.” Jack made a noise of protest but Crutchie silenced him. “Look, contrary to what Katherine may believe, I have a quarter saved  
up so we can afford a day off.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jack asked, not wanting to burden his best friend.

 

“Of course I am, you would do this for me.” Jack blinked in response before nuzzling Crutchie’s shoulder with his head. “Try to get some rest okay.”

 

Crutchie managed to prise his body from Jack’s before shuttling himself down the ladder. He entered the lodging house before grabbing Specs by the shoulder. Specs looked surprised to see him, “Specs Jack is sick. I need you to take over for him today.”

 

“Yeah I can do that,” Specs replied helpfully.

 

“Thanks, bye.” As quickly as Crutchie had arrived he left Specs standing in the lodging house alone. Crutchie hurried up to Jack. 

 

Throughout their day off Crutchie doted on Jack, giving him cool rags a sips of water. It was a good day, despite the circumstances. As the moon rose Jack snored softly against Crutchie’s chest. The moment was infinitely peaceful, it was the first time that Crutchie ever acknowledged to himself his love for Jack. A lovely day spent on the rooftop with Jack was all it took, a day under the sun and the moon. 

If Crutchie was the world to Jack, then Jack was both the sun and the moon. He warmed him throughout his day to day and his light shone through the darkest of nights.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me a request I'd actually love to write it. I'm pretty busy but I replaced my need for sleep with trail mix and tomatoes.


End file.
